Kocia zaraza
by Rinoa Faustus
Summary: Allen pluje sierścią, Kanda walczy wykałaczką, a Lavi pokłada się ze śmiechu, czyli… Black Order nawiedziła choroba zmieniająca ludzi w koty. Co z tego wyniknie?


**Krok 1: Dezorientacja**

Coś było nie tak.

Co prawda nie wiedział jeszcze dokładnie co, ale zamierzał się w najbliższym czasie dokładnie dowiedzieć. Szczególnie wyjaśnić dlaczego wszystko wokół uległo nagłemu powiększeniu. Ziewając, przymknął lekko powieki. W myślach przeklinał namolne promienie słońca, które już od dobrej godziny bezczelnie panoszyły się po jego sypialni. Po krótkich, acz nader uważnych obserwacjach stwierdził, że nie sposób zasnąć przy aktualnym oświetleniu. Przeciągnął się zamaszyście, pomrukując z zadowoleniem. Potrząsnął głową, ostatecznie odganiając pozostałości przyjemnego snu.

Faktycznie coś było nie tak. Czuł to całym swoim ciałem, nie wspominając o umyśle. Zamarzyła się mu świeża ryba o srebrzystym grzbiecie, niekoniecznie przyrządzona według starej japońskiej receptury. Ot, miał ochotę przekąsić surowego tuńczyka. Szybko spostrzegł, że to niejedyna rewelacja. Jego zmysły odbierały zaskakująco dużą ilość różnorakich bodźców. Może to za sprawką nowego eksperymentu Komuiego widział znacznie lepiej niż wczoraj? Albo wina leży po stronie tych dziwnych oparów, którymi dwa dni temu wspaniałomyślnie uraczył go generał Cross. Albo… nie, to niemożliwe. Na pewno by zauważył, gdyby od zawsze miał taki dobry wzrok. W końcu inteligencją przewyższa zwykłą fasolkę.

Westchnął cicho, co w jego wykonaniu zabrzmiało jak markotne prychnięcie. Wyciągnął przed siebie łapki z zadowoleniem rozprostowując kości. Pokręcił łepkiem i kilka nieposłusznych pasm jasnych włosów wpadło mu do oka. Jeszcze raz się przeciągnął, instynktownie umykając pod ciepłą kołdrę. W morzu bawełnianych fałd pościeli panowało miłe ciepło, dzieląc władzę z ciemnościami. Nagle wizja snu wydała się nad wyraz kuszącą perspektywą spędzenia reszty poranka. Mrr….

_Zaraz._

Allen otworzył szeroko oczy, przerażony. Nerwowo wcisnął ciało w poduszkę, rozglądając się profilaktycznie na boki. Pokój był całkowicie pusty, znajomy a zarazem… zmieniony. Wszystko wokół było większe niż ostatnio. Nie widząc żadnego podejrzanego typa w okolicy, poczuł jak tysiące pytań kotłuje się w jego umyśle. Najważniejsze z nich natychmiast zdominowało pozostałe.

Czy on właśnie… _zamruczał_?

Ewidentnie coś było nie tak.

* * *

><p>- Może jednak po niego pójdę? – zapytał po raz dwudziesty Lavi, obracając między palcami pałeczki. Śniadanie przebiegało w spokojnej atmosferze, w umownym milczeniu. W końcu Kandy nie cechowała nadmierna rozrywkowość. Szczególnie z samego rana.<p>

Jadalnia była zatłoczona, wypełniał ją powszechny gwar, aromat smażonych dań i typowa poranna wesołość egzorcystów wszelkiej maści. Jedynie Generałów spowijała lekka mgiełka senności, ale pozostali prezentowali urzędową radość i rozkojarzenie. Kolejnym ewenementem na tle roześmianej hałastry Black Order był młody Yuu. Słysząc wypowiedź Laviego wbił pałeczkę w niewinną miskę ze śniadaniem, uśmiercając wzrokiem każde napotkane warzywo. Charakterystyczny tik jego prawej brwi zdradził, że kolejne słowa nie będą mile widziane. Zapewne zostaną powitane przez entuzjastyczną katanę długowłosego i wraz z rudzielcem zostaną ucięte. Dosłownie.

- Przecież też się o niego martwisz, Yuu! – Bookman krzyknął odkrywczo, wbijając niespokojny wzrok w postać długowłosego towarzysza. Zarzut z pewnością nie był bezpodstawny, ale nikt z obecnych nie ważył się poprzeć jego autentyczności. Egzorcysta nie wątpił, że rudowłosy zapomniał dzisiaj rozumu. Po namyśle stwierdził z niezachwianą pewnością, że instynktu samozachowawczego również nie ma. Albo zanikł we wczesnej młodości i nie zamierza w najbliższych latach wrócić. – Yuu! Nie słuchasz mnie!

Nie, Lavi po prostu od dziecka był samobójcą. A z racji niewątpliwej łaskawości długowłosy zaraz ukróci jego niepotrzebną egzystencję. I wszyscy będą zadowoleni.

- Dla ciebie Kanda, głupi króliku. – warknął nieprzyjemnie Egzorcysta, niebezpiecznie mrużąc powieki. Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać, Lavi już od dawna leżałby w ziemi i wąchałby kwiatki od spodu. Na nieszczęście Kandy Bóg pozbawił go wzroku odbierającego niewinnym rudym stworzonkom życie. Szkoda, bo mógłby błyskawicznie pozbyć się głównej przyczyny wszystkich katastrof. Albo przynajmniej ich znacznej części.

- Idę po niego. – oświadczył z mocą Bookman, mimo całej swojej determinacji w zielonych oczach, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Kanda westchnął rozdzierająco, w myślach wzywając imiona wszystkich znanych mu świętych. Po licho się z nim przyjaźnił? Tfu! Wypluj to słowo! „Zadawał" brzmi o niebo lepiej.

Bookman wlepił w długowłosego natrętny wzrok wykwalifikowanego psychopaty. Egzorcysta jęknął w duchu, marząc by przez okno niespodziewanie wleciał meteor i trafił prosto w rudowłosą czuprynę. Jeżeli rudy królik zaproponuje wspólny rekonesans, Kanda był więcej niż gotów pozbawić go życia. Z zabijającym wzrokiem czy też bez niego. Może nawet bez potrzeby interwencji kosmicznych ciał niebieskich.

Dziwnie przyjemne uczucie rozlazło się po ciele długowłosego, gdy odwzajemnił spojrzenie Kronikarza. Ciemne, nieprzychylne oczy małomównego Yuu spotkały się z jasnymi, zielonymi tęczówkami energicznego Laviego. Na kilka ulotnych sekund otoczenie znikło, przeobrażając się w nic niewarte tło. Pozostały tylko dwie osoby i ich prywatna konfrontacja, krótkie spotkanie zakończone szeregiem niedomówień i tajemnic. Długowłosy miał wyraźny problem ze sformułowaniem jakiegokolwiek kąśliwego komentarza. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał, że zamierzał życzyć chłopakowi szerokiej drogi i powodzenia w zamęczaniu kogoś innego. Z niewyjaśnionych powodów koncentrował się tylko na soczyście zielonych refleksach w rozjarzonych oczach Kronikarza. Chyba nigdy do tej pory nie widział w nich tylu odcieni szmaragdowej zieleni.

- Idziesz ze mną? – spytał Lavi, przekręcając niewinnie głowę. Przez chwilę w całej zacnej jadalni Black Order zapanowała wyczekująca i pełna napięcia cisza. Zupełnie jakby każdy z obecnych był świadom wcześniejszego zdarzenia i chciał za wszelką cenę poznać odpowiedź ciemnowłosego. Yuu zmrużył oczy, próbując upewnić się czy _naprawdę_ nie dysponuje zabójczym spojrzeniem. Bookman siedział jak siedział. Oddychał, mrugał i patrzył tym swoim błagalnym wzrokiem. Najwidoczniej był bardziej żywy niż trzy minuty temu. Przeklęte króliki i te ich piękne, zielone oczy!

- Nie. – w wolnym tłumaczeniu „skocz pod samochód i oszczędź mi dalszej bezsensownej rozmowy". Wszyscy w jadalni zerkali na ciemnowłosego spode łba, widocznie knując krwawy spisek, który zakończy się schadzką obu panów. Yuu zignorował szemrane podszepty rozumu, który absolutnie nie zgadzał się z postawą swojego właściciela. Właściwie dlaczego miałby się nie zgodzić? Korona mu z głowy nie spadnie, gdy chociaż raz ulegnie tym zielonym tęczówkom i pozwoli poddać się instynktom.

Rudowłosy znowu wlepił w niego rozkojarzone spojrzenie. Od niedawna robił to coraz częściej… nie przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji, ale Kanda zaczął to dostrzegać. O ile z początku bywało to irytujące, tak teraz stało się intrygującą zagadką. Zwłaszcza gdy nie można było zaliczyć tego do chwilowego zagapienia czy też oniemienia. Kiedyś Kronikarz wydawał się jedynie dążyć do zirytowania długowłosego, ale ostatnio obserwował go niemal nieświadomie. Jego szmaragdowe oczy przybierały wtenczas ten nieznany wyraz, ciemniały i zdawały się przewiercać duszę Yuu na wylot. To zjawisko budziło w Kandzie serię nieokreślonych emocji, począwszy od oczywistej złości, poprzez zdziwienie i zupełnie nieuzasadnioną satysfakcję. Wszystko świadczyło za tym, że polubił te codzienne seanse, którym poddawał go Kronikarz.

- Z tego co pamiętam, powiedziałem: nie. – przypomniał znacząco Kanda, uciekając spojrzeniem przed parą zielonych tęczówek. Cichy głos w jego umyśle oponował, domagając się natychmiastowego kontaktu wzrokowego z morzem zieleni. Yuu kątem oka zauważył jak Lavi mruga zdezorientowany oczami, poprawiając przepaskę na włosach. Kto wie, może jego własne namolne sumienie żądało czegoś podobnego?

- To idziemy? – Kronikarz wstał szybko, nieco plącząc się o nogawki spodni. Z gracją godną przestraszonego słonia, schylił się ku Kandzie, błyskając w uśmiechu ósemkami. Długowłosego nabrała nagła ochota na uderzenie rudowłosego królika tsubą katany. Kilkakrotnie.

- Mam ci przeliterować? N-I-E! – warknął Yuu, patrząc wprost na Bookmana. Z tak bliskiej odległości morze zieleni ujawniało pojedyncze plamki złota, a ciemne tęczówki zdradzały obecność nieco jaśniejszych granatowych refleksów. Te odkrycia wstrząsnęły dwójką chłopaków, którzy zaaferowani obserwacjami ponownie popadli w tajemniczy trans. Rudowłosy uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco, a serce długowłosego drgnęło niespokojnie. Wykluczywszy prawdopodobieństwo zawału, Kanda ostentacyjnie odwrócił się do swojego śniadania, przerywając kontakt. Widząc niezidentyfikowana masę, która – o zgrozo! – mrugnęła doń przyjacielsko, pokręcił z politowaniem głową. Skoczył na równe nogi, uderzając ramieniem potylicę szlachetnego rudzielca. Rdzawe pasma włosów połaskotały go w policzek, rodząc kilkadziesiąt motylich skrzydeł gdzieś w okolicy przepony – Rusz się, głupi króliku. Nie chce stracić całego dnia.

Nie oglądając się za towarzyszem, Kanada ruszył dziarskim krokiem przed siebie. Zaraz podbiegł do niego rozentuzjazmowany rudzielec, gotowy swoim ględzeniem umilić kompanowi krótką przeprawę. Yuu nie pierwszy raz żałował, że zamiast grzecznie pałaszować niezjadliwą bezkształtną pakę ziemistych płatków, zwanych eufemistycznie śniadaniem, postanowił z własnej woli spędzić poranek w towarzystwie niezrównoważonego psychicznie Kronikarza.

A trzeba było wykazać się asertywnością i stanowczością, nie ulegając zielonym tęczówkom.

* * *

><p>Podczas gdy dwuosobowa grupa egzorcystów do zadań specjalnych nabierała ponaddźwiękowej prędkości, Allen powoli kończył zawierać bliższe znajomości z cieplutkimi poduszkami. Pogodziwszy się z faktem , że śniadanie przejdzie mu koło nosa, postanowił wywiedzieć się co dokładnie jest z nie tak. Bo szybko zorientował się, że to z <em>nim<em> stało się coś nienormalnego, a nie z pozostałą częścią świata. Miał nadzieję, że nie bierze udziału w tajnym eksperymencie Komuiego inspirowanym starym serialem „Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki". Już teraz nie był zachwycająco wysoki, a co miał począć mierząc zaledwie centymetr?

Zakładając, że marudny los wspaniałomyślnie postanowił utrudnić mu życie, młody Walker wygrzebał się z kochanej pościeli. Ciepło łóżka potęgowało jego rozluźnienie i przywoływało pragnienie krótkiej drzemki. Znowu się przeciągnął, instynktownie mrucząc.

Przez godzinę zdążył się przyzwyczaić do ciągłego rozleniwienia, ale nadal wzdrygał się na myśl o tym, że bezwstydnie mruczy.

_Kto normalny mruczy?_

Odpowiedź powoli kolidowała w jego umyśle i już miała w pełnej krasie objawić się białowłosemu, gdy drzwi jego pokoju nad wyraz głośno poddały się prawom grawitacji. Opadły na podłogę z głuchym szczękiem, a do sypialni wkroczył uśmiechnięty Lavi. Kronikarz, podobnie jak reszta pokoju był zadziwiająco wysoki, wydał się Allenowi niemal olbrzymem.

- Czego nie rozumiesz w słowie „zapukaj"? – warczący głos, który nie sposób pomylić z niczyim innym przerwał chwilową konsternację białowłosego. Zaraz w głowie chłopaka zaczęło pojawiać się tysiące pytań. Kanda sam z siebie przyszedł do jego pokoju? I to jeszcze rano? Boże, co Lavi mu naobiecywał? Jakieś niewyobrażalne skarby świata? A może… dziewictwo białowłosego?

Jedno było pewne - Allen musiał uciekać, nie tylko przed uśmiechniętym Kronikarzem ale i rozgoryczonym Egzorcystą. Szczególnie przed tym drugim, bo pierwszy nie bywał tak przerażający.

Białowłosy wyskoczył zwinnie z łóżka i pomknął niczym torpeda w kierunku drzwi. Nie zdając sobie sprawy, że biegnie na czterech małych łapkach i ciągnie się za nim puchaty ogon, minął ze spektakularnym poślizgiem kostkę Kandy i zniknął w czeluściach ciemnego korytarza. Zdziwiło go jedynie ogólne zniżenie poziomu widzenia – a szczególnie krótka migawka białej kuleczki, która zamajaczyła mu przed oczami w lśniącej powierzchni czubka buta ciemnowłosego. Lavi i Kanda odprowadzili zwierzaka zsynchronizowanymi spojrzeniami, jednocześnie unosząc z niedowierzaniem głowy.

- Powiedz… ty też widziałeś białego kota?

Pytanie rudowłosego zostało potwierdzone szybkim skinieniem Kandy.


End file.
